tortura? mis dias sin ti
by HANNIA
Summary: lo que pasa cuando te dejan solo... jeje solo espero que les guste


Holaaaaaaa

Como están?? Espero mejor que yo jeje

Bueno les traigo este fic que la vdd al principio era o mejor dicho es un poema que escribí (claro le cambie bastante creo que lo mejor seria decir que fue basado en el poema que escribí pero en fin XD) ase unos pocos años no me pregunten cuantos que no me acuerdo realmente cuantos son en total, pero el echo es que ese poema (que por cierto es muy largo) lo voy hacer fic y pues aquí estamos.

AH y antes de que se me olvide, este fic son los pensamientos del personaje principal y si van a ver este fic con el mismo nombre en diferentes categorías porque no daré mmm descripciones detalladas de los personajes así que no se sorprendan verlo en otros lugares solo de este foro.

Bueno solo me queda decir que los personajes no me pertenecen y son creación de su autor

Y el problema es???

Como comenzar mi día??, WOW valla mi imaginación va variando día con día, ayer me pregunte Que are este día?? Y hoy es como comenzar ¿? En definitiva estar solo por una semana hace daño a mi imaginación, vale no soy muy platicador pero bien dicen que los callados son los peores je jeje amenos es lo que me han dicho.

Que si estoy hablando solo con migo mismo?? Si eso es y esto empezó hace una semana como lo mencione anterior mente.

Bueno me presento mi nombre es Sesshomaru Youkai y tengo 45 años, creo que esta de mas decir que soy inteligente, rico y guapo pero que hacerle a pesar de mi edad uno todavía tiene vanidad y con todas las mujeres bueno casi todas porque seamos realistas no conozco a tooooooooodas las mujeres del mundo pero no dudo que piensen lo mismo en cuando me vean jeje; como decía las mujeres que me ven me lo dicen a cada oportunidad, el que bien me veo hoy, que si que ago para estar mejor cada día y cosas por el estilo, y que ocasiona esto: que mi ego se infle a mas no poder y mi defecto es que parece que la modestia se me resbala como mantequilla derretida cada vez que ago intento de no hacer caso a los comentarios dichos a mi bella persona jeje creo que a veces mi ego habla por mi.

Quieren saber el que ocasiona que este solo desde una semana y hable con migo mismo ¿? Pues el simple echo que mi bella y fantástica esposa se fue a un viaje de negocios y si señores y señoras este galanazo ya esta amorrado y por las buenas; pero en fin eh hay el motivo de mi imaginación queriendo salir a luz haciendo competencia con la creatividad y el hablar con migo.

Mi esposa Rin de Youkai (que por cierto se escucha muy bien) se fue de negocios la semana pasada, lo peor es que todavía le faltan otras dos, eso es el horror para mi, porque desque que conocí a mi adorada mujercita no me eh separado de ella para nada casi siempre sin falta cuando yo salgo de negocios ella se viene con migo o viceversa pero esta ocasión no se puedo, la razón? es simple, no me puedo mover de mi trabajo, al parecer soy esencial aquí en la empresa, oh acaso no eh dicho a que me dedico?, pues como la mayoría a de suponer soy presidente de una de las empresas mas prestigiosas de Kyoto aunque soy rico desde que nací alguien se tiene que hacer cargo del trabajo familiar y aunque mi esposa no tiene necesidad de trabajar no le gusta sentirse mmmm mantenida diría yo además que es muy imperativa y estar quieta no es lo suyo ja silo sabre yo a veces usamos esa hiperactividad para, para cosas necesarias en la obscurid de la alcoba o en la cocina o en el baño o en todas las partes de mi gran gran gran casa ejem creo que eso es demasiada información para todos y supongo que ya con eso se dan cuanta en que nos… bueno para que hacerme, en que me gasto esa energía jeje, como la extraño.

Que si tenemos hijos?? Clarooo tenemos mmm…. Déjame los cuento son: Yuki es el mayor tiene 20 años chicas interesadas en el??, lo siento por ustedes pero ya tiene novia, le sigue su hermano Yukito menor por 5 minutos, y si, son gemelos, cuates, mellizos, díganles como quieran pero no cabe duda que sus personalidades son muy diferentes, mientras el primero saco lo callado y frió de mi, el segundo saco lo amable y hablador de su madre no cabe duda de tal palo tal astilla; y le seguimos, el tercero se llama Ruychi, este niño de tan solo 18 años, es, es, es, no se como es tiene una personalidad cambiante, la mayoría del tiempo es alegre hasta me atrevería a decir que un poco empalagoso y consentido tiene un nose que, que casi y recalco CASI no se le puede negar nada, por que hay veces que se quiere pasar de listo y eso no, pero como decía y cuando se pone serio es serio jeje este si es una combinación de su madre y mía, mi cuarto hijo, no puede faltar su nombre es Saito el es mi viva imagen cuando a personalidad se refiere (ya saben serio, frío y un poco solitario a como era yo en mi juventud antes de conocer a Rin) y a pesar de tener escasos 15 años es un chico muy listo, de el le sigue Sanosuke de 13 años este niño es dinamita pura no hay día en que no este en problemas, aun así con respecto a la escuela la lleva bien sabe a lo que se atiene si no es así y por ultimo pero no menos importante mi hime, mi bebe Misao ella es la copia viva de se mamá, con respecto a todo, desde la personalidad asta en sus características no cabe duda que cuando crezca será muy guapa y no cabe duda que hasta los treinta podrá salir de la casa y tener novio de eso no cabe duda, almenos por ahora a sus 7 añitos es traviesa y como su madre imperativa; tomaron nota, son seis lindos hijos y no cabe duda que los seis son míos son marca registrada y única en su clase.

Y cual es el problema aparte de que mi esposa no este?

Que mis lindos hijos se pasan de listos con migo, y si, no lo niego la mayoría de las veces le hacen mas caso a su madre que ami.

Y eme aquí, solo, con ellos, es una catástrofe, a pesar que los tres mas grandes están en la universidad eso no les quita que saquen tiempo para molestarme a mi, esos hijos de su santa madre son, son ahhhhhhhh quiero a mi esposa esto es una pesadilla

Continuara……¿¿???

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pues que les parece la vdd no se si continuarlo siento que si lo ago la voy a regar aunque a veces me dan ganas de hacerle continuación y dar las torturosas dos semanas que faltan para que llegue Rin jeje

Ustedes gente como lo ven y como siempre aquí espero sus comentarios

Y otra cosa si se dieron cuenta vdd que son yuki de gravitation, yukito de ssc, ruychi tmb de gravitation, saito, sanosuke y misao de samuray x o rurouni kenshin como lo conozcan jeje

Pero como dije anterior mente este fic va estar en otras categorías del anime pero repito solo de este foro

Y la pregunta definitiva

Quieren continuación???...........

Se cuidan gente

Kisses

Atte: HANNIA


End file.
